Confussion,Lana's infatuation
by NOitsOK
Summary: This is mainly a Clark and Lana story...FOR ALL CLARK AND LANA FANS LIKE ME!*complete*
1. Default Chapter

"Lana...Lana…" Whitney said, "Oh sorry Whitney I'm just a little preoccupied right now", Lana said in a soft saddened tone. Whitney tried to speak in right terms for Lana because he knew she was bothered by something and he wanted to fix the problem, "Are you ok Lana, what's wrong?" *BELL RINGS * "Sorry Whitney but I got to go to class, I'll talk to you later. Bye" Lana culminated.  
  
In Lana's class she couldn't stop thinking of the day on the loft with Clark. Lana knew she couldn't do this to Whitney because his father was really sick and is causing problems for him. She was now in the state of confusion. "I really wanted Clark that day and so many other days, but I'm with Whitney. Why do I feel so miserable with him?" He never listens to me the way Clark does. He never treats me with the warmth and comfort that Clark has for me. He will never be Clark Kent..." Lana whispered to herself hoping to sort out her problems in class. In her back pack she had the lead box that Clark had given to her the day that the theater wasn't hers anymore.  
  
After class she was walking down the hall, then she spotted Clark. Without volume to her words, she shuddered out, " H-H - -" Clark acted like she wasn't there so he just passed her. In Clarks heart he was mourning for her love but he knew she loved Whitney from when she said, "It's hard seeing the ones you love suffer." So all Clark wanted to do was get over Lana because it was the right thing to do.  
  
After school Clark arrived at his loft. Walking up the stairs he saw Lana. "Hi Clark", Lana said. "Lana", Clark said as he didn't wanted her to know that he cared if she was there. "Clark, I came here to talk. I'm not just going to say something and leave. I want to talk to you like we did when I started to talk to you in the cemetery" Lana said. "Alright", Clark responded. Before Lana could say anything Clark said, "Hey Lana if I tell you something you wont tell anyone or ruin it right? "Yes of course Clark. What do you want to tell me? *Clark turned around* Clark spoke, "Well, I'm gonna--I'm-I'm gonna ask Chloe to be my girl friend" * He turned back around to see Lana...* "That's great..." *Lana could feel the tears coming* "Wh-wh-when did you start to realize you had feelings for her?" Clark said, "That day that I didn't come to her rescue when she went to the hospital. I visited her everyday not only because I felt bad, but also because I started to realize that If I lost her, I… I would be devastated. She was right in front of me all along and I never realized that I had feelings for her" That last line Clark spoke kept ringing in Lana's ears. *A tear came down Lana's cheek* "Clark, you were right in front of me and I never realized I had feelings for you..." Lana said this in a really soft tone hoping Clark wouldn't hear but because he has his remarkable gifts he could hear what Lana had said... Clark finally looked up to face Lana tearing up. "Lana are you ok?" Clark said in a comforting tone that Lana loved. She couldn't bear Clark to see her like this so she ran out of the loft leaving Clark there to run after her, but Clark couldn't find her.  
  
  
  
The next day was the weekend. There were many opportunities to do things and get things done, but all Clark and Lana could do was think about each other. As night came, Clark and Lana both grew frustrated. They retreated into going to the place that they first talked in. The place where there friendship started, and grew from…The cemetery. 


	2. The cemetery

In the cemetery....  
  
As Lana was walking in the cemetery she heard a person talking and she also smelled the flowers that was her parents favorite so she was curious of whom that person was.....Lana proceeded with caution......  
  
It was Clark...Lana saw Clark talking to her parents,she thought it was so thoughtful how Clark not only went to talk to her parents,but he remembered what she had said about her parents favorite flower...*Lana was now blushing*.... As closer as she got she could hear what Clark was saying......"You see Mr. and Mrs. Lang, Lana is a very special person,she's smart,funny,and very attractive.*Clark smiled as he said all this*She always knows when to say the right thing and she is the only person that makes me feel wanted and happy. *Clark sighs* "I wish she only knew that I'd treat her better than any person she'd go out with and I'd wish I could show her how much I love her.I mean everytime I'm around her I get weak in the knees,can't stop having a smile on my face because she's in my presence,and I get so nautious that I feel like I'm gonna faint.""Well, Mr. and Mrs. Lang it was a pleasure talking to you two,I hope we can converse again."Oh yeah!I forgot here's flowers,I remembered Lana saying they were both of your favorites!"*Clark giggles* Clark was about to leave until he saw Lana walk out from behind a tree....  
  
  
  
"Lana"........Clark said."Hi Clark",Lana said with slight happiness in her voice.......*An odd silence overcame them*"So.......",said Clark"I was just about to leave"*Clark walk away*Then there was one thing Lana had to do,the only thing she could do......she grabbed Clark's arm and Clark turned over to Lana.......... 


	3. Walk to Clark's loft

"What now Lana?" Clark asked. "Clark." "Is something wrong?" Lana questioned. "Yeah Lana, I'm so happy right now everything's been great in my life, I can open myself up to people, I'm so popular at school, I'm so cool with the jocks, OH AND the girl I love loves me too." Clark responded in a sarcastic and forceful tone. Lana was now concerned and she said "Ok Clark, so everything you said it's the other way around, right?" * Clark clamed down* "Yes" Clark said. "I know you're kind of mad at me right now but do you want to talk about it?" "No, Lana I'm not mad at you… there's just too much stress on my back and each day that comes by I always have to deal with it." Clark said. * Lana walked forward to Clark* Then Lana responded. "You just have to take it each day at a time, and pretty soon you'll see that there is always a light at the end of a tunnel; as you said before to me, we have to accept the fact that we can't all control what's going on in our lives so just kick back and relax." Clark said "Yeah, thanks for reminding me about that." * Lana and Clark both laughed* It was a few more hours then the sun would set* Clark said. "Hey, Lana we never really finished watching the sunset from my loft, you want to come watch it with me?" "It's always fun when you have your experiences to share with someone else." Lana said. *With a slight blush, and Clark returned the favor and blushed likewise *  
  
  
  
On their walk to Clark's loft…  
  
Lana and Clark were conversing about a lot of things nothing in particular. Then suddenly out of the blue Lana asks, "so who's this girl that you love that doesn't love you back?" Clark let out a slight giggle, "that's just between me and your parents and Lex, but isn't it obvious?" "I don't know Clark?" Lana said sarcastically. "…But what I don't get is that you let Lex and my parents know but not me? HMMMM…"  
  
Clark said, "Someday Lana , Someday you'll find out, SOME DAY….." Clark jokingly said. "SOMEDAY!" Then Lana asked "What do you mean someday, why can't I know right now?" "Because"  
  
Clark responded. "Because?…." Lana asked *Now Lana and Clark were having an innocent argument *  
  
"Ok, impatient. You want a hint?" Clark asked. "Yes!" Lana said but really wanted to know but she knew it was her because she was listening to Clark talking to her parents in the graveyard. "Ok this is a really good hint and after I tell you this you'll know who it is." Clark said. "Alright." Lana was now excited that she would hear Clark say it was her coming from him personally. "Alright this person lives on earth and is a girl!" Clark said. "Ok, Ok I get your point I'll wait…" Lana said. *they both were laughing … Lana was tickling Clark now and Clark loved it so did Lana!*  
  
The arrival to the loft…. 


	4. What Lana read

In the loft…  
  
  
  
In the loft Clark and Lana were walking up the stairs and they were just on time. The sun was ready to set and welcome the warm soft suede moonlight to shine upon them. "Wow this place is the best, I love it, I feel so free and welcomed here." Lana said. "You're always welcome here Lana, always." Responded Clark . *Lana took her eyes off the sunset and looked deeply and passionately at Clark* "Thanks Clark." She said. "Your welcome Lana." Clark said. With the most kind warm feeling in his words that made Lana weak in the knees. * The two were speechless and they didn't want to ruin the moment so they turned to see the beautiful Gone with the Wind like sunset * This time Clark was the one who asked, "What do you think?" Lana answered, " I think you are the most attractive, loving, and caring person I have ever met…"  
  
*Lana dozed out for a minute because she didn't know what words had come out of her mouth. She was just saying the words that came out of her heart * "Huh?" Clark asked with a little flattered toned voice. "Oh I-I meant that sunset is so brilliant with the immense coloration." Lana said as if she was shocked by the words that came out of her mouth. "Suuuure." He said. *Lana giggled shyly* *Lana looked at her watch * "Wow, I got to go help Nell clean the house." Lana said. "Well, at least we got to see the sunset. We didn't miss it this time!" Clark said. "Yeah I had a fun time with you today Clark, even though all we did was talk." *They laugh* "I did too." Clark said. "Well, bye Clark I'll see you later." "Bye Lana." Clark said……………….  
  
  
  
At school…  
  
An argument has formed and it was already around the school* Clark herd whispers… "Yeah Lana and Whitney broke up today!" said a kid to his friend passing Clark…*Chole and Pete were next to Clark * "Wow, Lana and Whitney broke up." Said Pete. "Ditto." Chole answered. "Hey Chole, Pete, I'll catch up with you two later….. I have to see if Lana's ok." Clarks said. "Alright." Chole and Pete said. *Chole and Pete were walking away and Clark sped off in hopes of finding Lana. By the time Clark found Lana she had to get to class. So Clark decided just to talk to her later one on one. In Clark's class he was bored out of his skull because he already knew what the whole lesson was about since he read the book a day before. So Clark just wrote how he felt about Lana, this is a short poem that he wrote in class…  
  
Dearest Lana Lang,  
  
I see you one minute the nest you're gone. I feel you presence but it's so close to none. I want your comfort but to you I don't exist. Just being with you is such bliss. I have all these secrets that I have to keep inside, and the intense affection I have for you in which I have to hide…  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Clark Kent  
  
After about 5 minutes the teacher dismissed the class and Clark put the poem on top of 5 thick books that he had to carry. Clark, of course, had no problem of carrying these books. As Clark was walking down the hall towards his locker the books fell right in front of Lana and she helped him pick the books up. Lana said "Hey Clark, I didn't get to talk to you this morning" "Yeah I was looking for you but you already off to your class. I heard you broke up with Whitney today, did you?" Clark asked. "Wow, word get around fast in this school…well mainly in any school." Lana said. "I was still hoping I could have told you in person though." Lana said blushing. * Both of them smiled * *BRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG, bell rings * "Well, I guess we both have to go then…"Lana said. *Clark smiled * *Lana smiled and walked to her next class *  
  
"Hey… Lana… If you don't have to go anywhere want to come by to my loft today?" Clark said hoping Lana would say yes to his offer. "Yeah, that would be nice." Lana said with a smile. * Both of them walked separate directions to their nest class * In this class Clark was in he decided he would add to the poem he had made. * Desperately Clark tried to find his poem; then he realized Lana had picked it up and while they were talking she set it on top of her book while they were talking* "Oh no!" Clark said.  
  
*Flash to Lana in class*  
  
In Lana's class she was bored out of her skull too, then her eyes caught a piece of paper that looked like Clarks hand writing. Lana said, "What's this?" So she looked at the paper…  
  
Dearest Lana Lang,  
  
I see you one minute the nest you're gone. I feel you presence but it's so close to none. I want your comfort but to you I don't exist. Just being with you is such bliss. I have all these secrets that I have to keep inside, and the intense affection I have for you in which I have to hide…  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Clark Kent  
  
"Oh my God." Lana said. In her mind Lana was thinking… "I really need Clark…I MEAN I really need to talk to Clark…" 


	5. Lana and Clarks talk

Lana arrived at Clark's loft before Clark did and as she heard Clark walking up the stairs she could feel her heart pumping really hard. Lana thought to herself… "Oh no, stay clam, its Clark you're always comfortable in front of Clark, STAY CLAM…! Then suddenly Lana blurted out, "HEY LOW Clark!"  
  
*Clark Laughed * "Hi Lana…" *Clark smiled * "Sorry, heh I mean Hello Clark…" *Clark was still smiling * "So…What's on your mind?" Clark said. "Clark…I read the poem you made for me…"Lana said." Clark said "Lana, I can expla---." Then Lana blurted out,"no need to Clark I-I-I" Lana tried to say what she was going to say."Lana. I don't want to strain you if you don't want to say what you're going to say." "Whenever you're ready I'll be here to listen; always…" Clark said. "Thanks Clark, but I really need to let this out before I'll never have the same opportunity." "Ever since the day we talked in the cemetery I felt some connection, I always was in denial but I couldn't hold my feelings for you inside. I mean, there where these points of times that I really wanted you, wanted your warm hugs and I wanted to feel the caress of you lips, and the soft sound of your gentle voice, overall I just wanted to be with you. I wanted you here with me. Until a couple of days ago I realized Whitney would never touch my heart like you ever did. All he wanted was to flaunt me like I was his prize. Each day I was with Whitney I feel ashamed standing right in front of you when you saw us together. People hinted to me how you felt about me. All I think about is why me? I always had to leave you in the dust and be with him, and believe me it hurt as much to me as, I'm guessing, it did to you. I look deep within your eyes and I can see your soul, you make me feel so special, to you I'm a regular person and to others I lost my parents, I know you listen. Obviously you are very considerate and warmhearted. What I'm getting at is that I have never felt this feeling of passion and…" Lana said. Then suddenly Clark and Lana said the same thing at the same time… "Love." 


End file.
